


Day after day

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, Writer Oh Sehun, dad jongin, detective (kinda), fibster taemin, kpopbingofest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ли Тэмин внезапно оказывается втянутым в удивительные и неправдоподобные приключения, а Сехун пытается превратить его рассказы в книгу. Получается плохо.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Day after day

— Открываю я, значит, багажник, а там застарелые бурые пятна. И как бы я ни сыпал порошком, как бы ни распылял свою чистящую жидкость, не отходят и всё тут. Хоть убейся. Я испробовал почти всё, что мог, пока мне в голову не ударила шальная мысль. А может это кровь? Да, вы угадали, — улыбка у Тэмина обаятельная, ему в ответ трудно не улыбнуться. Он добивает зрителей едва заметным движением головы, пытаясь убрать челку с лица, чтобы не отвлекаться от автографов. — Заказчик всё это время стоял над душой. И когда он понял, что я догадался, то бросил меня в тот же багажник. И я оказался в плену, как был, в рабочем комбинезоне, в резиновых перчатках и страшных кроссовках. Не очень похоже на костюм героя, не так ли? — Тэмин подмигивает и тут же прячет лицо в ладонях под дружный смех аудитории. 

Сехун стоит поодаль, достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, и достаточно далеко, чтобы не казаться частью толпы фанатов. Слушает он вполуха, больше отмечая те жесты, которыми Тэмин очаровывает людей до такой степени, что они перестают воспринимать его слова. Он знает их все, видел не раз и не два. Тэмином легко обмануться, поддаться его обаянию.   
Вот Тэмин тянет обе руки, чтобы принять книгу, протянутую для подписи. Он заглядывает в лицо невысокой девушке, красной щеками и ушами. Спрашивает что-то совсем тихо и улыбается, и Сехун знает, что девушка ощущает. Кажется, что ты единственный во всем мире, особенный, значимый и важный, эта улыбка только для тебя. Словно ты не очередной фанат из длинной цепочки тех, кто заплатил больше пяти сотен долларов, чтобы получить автограф на форзаце и эксклюзивную закладку в виде подписанной фото.  
Девушка уходит, на её место по знаку менеджера встаёт другая, и тоже заливается краской, когда Тэмин заглядывает ей в глаза. Сехуну быстро надоедает — он уходит. В гримерке не так душно, к тому же в холодильнике лежит арбуз кусочками, почему бы не поесть, ожидая, когда новоиспеченная знаменитость закончит.

В гримерке, словно мало им самого Тэмина, на стенах развешаны увеличенные фото с обложки. Сехун на них не смотрит. У него уже в глазах рябит от глянцевого блеска щек и ярко выделенной родинки на носу. За последние месяца два он вдоволь насмотрелся на них. Бэкхён зачем-то ставил его в копию письма, будто Сехуну не всё равно, что разместят на его книге. Он и не предполагал, что она станет бестселлером. Да и не стремился, если уж на то пошло. Он вообще никаких надежд не возлагал на этот проект, в отличие от издателя, и в процессе раз пять хотел всё бросить. 

Бросить не получилось. Не потому что Кёнсу крепко держал его и угрожал увольнением. 

От Тэмина так просто не уходят, не дав ему всего, что нужно.

***

— Как ты умудрился раскрыть канал поставки героина? — Сехун делает глоток Пина Колады и чуть морщится.   
— Не знаю, — Тэмин закидывает суши с угрём в рот и пожимает плечами. — Повезло оказаться в нужном месте.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Сехун застывает с палочками над вегетерианскими роллами. — В нужном месте? Что это вообще значит?  
— У Чимина сломалась дрель-щетка и он дал адрес поставщика, чтобы я забрал, раз уж всё равно выехал из мастерской. Он молодой, но вообще не умеет пользоваться интернет-магазинами, предпочитает всё делать по старинке.  
— Это Чимин-то не умеет? — Сехун едва не давится.  
— Не Чимин, поставщик его этот! А он живет на окраине города, знаешь, где ещё эти старые дома, уже достаточно старые, чтобы в них было небезопасно жить, но недостаточно, чтобы их снести? Ну вот я и поехал туда, надеясь, что малолетняя шпана не снимет колеса с моей малышки, пока я буду забирать щетку. Но по дороге я ужасно проголодался, — Тэмин делает паузу, чтобы в два захода съесть онигири с тунцом. — Вкусно, однако, попробуй, Тэн старался. Так вот, проголодался и зашёл в магазинчик, чтобы взять себе батончик какой или сэндвич, в общем, что угодно, лишь бы съедобное. А тут смотрю, рядом помещение, вроде раньше там была аптека, вывеска обгоревшая висела. А окна все изнутри газетой заклеены, подозрительно, да? Ну и я так подумал. Зашёл в магазин, думая, что всё это как-то странно, я бы там людей убивал, в теории, конечно, не смотри так. Купил сэндвич и попросил подогреть, а печка отчего-то барахлила и долго грела, и пока я ждал, в окно смотрел, а тут из соседней двери кто-то выходит, подозрительно так оглядывается и уходит. Ну я за ним.  
— Зачем? — Сехун делает ещё глоток Пина Колады. — Господи, скажи Чонину, что алкогольные коктейли это не его, пусть дальше делает свои детские пюрешки.  
— Зато его дочь всегда получает только самую полезную и вкусную еду. А ты мог бы и меньше пить, — Тэмин улыбается к концу фразы, и это одна из тех улыбок, которые Сехун характеризует как “ты забавный, ты мне нравишься”. Потому что Тэмин улыбается постоянно и стоит больших усилий понять, что именно это значит. Он улыбается, даже когда в третий раз проходится экстрактором по светлой замше семейного автомобиля.   
— Так на чём я? — Тэмин запивает суши газировкой и заходится кашлем, когда газ попадает не в то горло. - Да чтоб тебя. А, ну да. И вот иду я за этим чуваком, не забыв забрать свой сэндвич, а он вдруг раз — и в какой-то переулок. Ну и я за ним. И вот идём, идём по прямой, и тут он шмыгает в незаметную дверь покосившегося здания. Я заглянул в окно — грязное, между прочим, видно было очень плохо — а там! — Тэмин съедает одну за другой три суши с с сыром Филадельфия. Сехун терпеливо ждёт, но Тэмин явно дразнит его и тянется за онигири с креветками.  
— И что там? — Сехун сдаётся.   
— Я думал, ты не спросишь, — Тэмин проглатывает половину в секунду, словно не он тут ел онигири по рисинке. — А там этот челик достаёт из кармана свернутый втрое пакетик, разворачивает его, вытаскивает несколько мешочков и раздаёт трём пацанам. Ну как пацанам, может, примерно твоего возраста.  
— Мы с тобой почти ровесники, — Сехун закатывает глаза.  
— И что? Я выгляжу моложе, — Тэмин улыбается криво, это почти угроза. — Ну, а те, короче, дают ему деньги. И сваливают через другую дверь. А я постарался запомнить дом и быстренько вернулся к малышке. И даже щетку для Чимина не забыл. Как тебе, а?  
— Красиво. И нихрена не складно, — Сехун заглядывает в блокнот. Там ожидаемо два вопроса, выведенные вслепую и криво: “как” и “нахера”. — Это просто бред, бред сивой кобылы. Как этому вообще можно поверить?  
— А это уже не моя проблема, — Тэмин уводит с тарелки последние суши с икрой и приподнимает бровь, когда Сехун недовольно цыкает. — Ин дер гроссе фамилия клювом нихт клац-клац.  
— Это ещё что за набор слов?  
— Девиз нашей мойки. Висит на кухне на холодильнике. — Тэмин машет рукой в сторону закрытой двери, из-за которой доносится приглушенное жужжание блендера. — Значит, “жуй - не зевай”.   
— Все ваши девизы связаны с едой?  
— Нет, ещё есть “всегда проверяй презик после секса”. — Тэмин встаёт и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Это после Чонина появилось. Ну, я пошёл, там постоянный клиент.  
— Ага. Стой, так что делать с твоим булщитом? На это никто не купится.  
— Ты тут крутой писатель, придумай что-нибудь, — Тэмин улыбается, и Сехун чувствует зуд в костяшках пальцев.   
— Да чтоб тебя, — Сехун пинает ножку стула.   
— Не ломай нашу мебель, — доносится из-за двери на кухню. — И прибери со стола.

***

— Слушай, как тебе название “Везучий сукин сын”? Твоё фото, несколько звёздочек для цензуры, смешная супер-обложка. Звучит как отличный выход из этой задницы. — Сехун ставит стакан с виски на низкий столик. Диван под ним скрипит.  
— Везучий? Потому что рифмуется с “ебучий”? — Ноги Тэмина на ногах Сехуна, он болтает в руке бутылку газировки.  
— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — Сехун кладёт холодную ладонь на оголившиеся худые лодыжки и гладит вверх, потом вниз.  
— Ты ходишь сюда уже четыре месяца и постоянно бурчишь, — Тэмин прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову на высокий подлокотник.   
— Потому что ты не рассказываешь мне правду, а та херня, которую ты выдумываешь, даже за сказку не сойдёт. Мой издатель сожрёт меня за эту историю.  
Тэмин молчит. Может, прикидывается спящим, но по частым вдохам Сехун понимает, что тот просто избегает ответа. Тишина между ними давит. Или скорее колет? В любом случае, она неприятная, и лучше бы Тэмин опять без умолку нёс свою чушь. Или целовал бы Сехуна, мокро, с языком, забираясь ледяными пальцами под рубашку.   
— Я рассказывал, как однажды помог поймать маньяка? Он никого не убивал, но зачем-то крал детские коляски. Без детей.  
— Это Чонин, что ли? Повысь ты ему зарплату, пусть купит дочке коляску. — Сехун чувствует, как под его пальцами Тэмин дрожит от тихого смеха.  
— Так ещё смешнее. Так и запиши в свой фэнси блокнот. Что Чонин, работая на меня, крал коляски, показывал своей дочери, а потом возвращал, если они ей не нравились.   
— Звучит как материал для стэндапа, а не для книги. “Наверное, у всех есть ненормальный друг. Вот у моего друга Чонина поехала крыша, когда жена от него ушла. Однажды он начал красть коляски для своей дочки!”  
— Почему моя жизнь не может быть стэндапом? Вот тебе и формат для книги. Или ты уже выбрал, как будешь писать?  
— Нет, — Сехун качает головой. Легче ли ему после этого глупого разговора? О нет, ему ещё тяжелее. И не только потому, что он один тут пытается работать. Тэмину вся эта затея вообще безразлична, он не планирует ни рассказывать правду, ни пытаться на неё намекнуть. Сехун, если честно, очень сильно устаёт. И от того, что между ними, и от давления издателя, и от этой легкомысленности Тэмина.  
Сехун чувствует как напрягаются ноги Тэмина, а потом тот опускает их на пол.  
— Я иду отмывать старый “Эскалэйд”, который не был на чистке восемь лет. Хочешь посмотреть?

***

Последнее, что Сехун ожидает увидеть — это худого пацана, который не пускает его в автомойку. Автомойку! Не самую дорогую, не самую эксклюзивную, просто автомойку с глубокой очисткой. Сехун даже не знал, что такая бывает, у него и машины никогда не было.   
И тут стоит этот худой пацан лет двадцати на вид, перекрыв ему проход на мойку. Оглядывает всего, беспардонно рассматривает. Руки на груди скрестил. Сехун раз в пятый закатывает глаза за стёклами солнцезащитных очков.   
— Так кто ты? А то мы без машин не пускаем, — у пацана интересный акцент, и голос приятный, но прямо сейчас Сехуна это раздражает настолько, что он не готов даже мысленно принять, что с ним было бы любопытно поговорить.   
— О Сехун, журналист и писатель из издательства «Doh & brothers». Мой издатель связывался с Ли Тэмином и назначил встречу. — Сехун вздыхает. — Мне издателю позвонить, чтобы он подтвердил?   
— Тэн, кто там? — раздаётся из окна второго этажа голос.   
— Журналист какой-то, — пацан кричит в ответ.   
— Чёрт. — Доносится шум, а потом окно открывается и оттуда выглядывает человек. Солнце отражается от стекла и Сехун не может разглядеть его, видит только тень и ореол растрепанных волос. — Простите, я сейчас! Забыл предупредить своих. Пусти его, Тэн, — обращается он к пацану и тут же исчезает в проёме.   
— Ну заходи, — пацан — Тэн — указывает большим пальцем назад, на дверь. — Прямо до конца, там лестница наверх. На втором этаже есть столик и диван, присаживайся.   
Сехун закатывает глаза в последний раз и заходит.   
Автомойка небольшая, буквально на четыре машины. Боксы широкие и огорожены толстыми стенами. Сейчас заняты только два, в одном стоит старый минивэн, во втором, кажется, легковушка Kia. Первый поливают сильной струей воды, сбивая грязь, из второй вытаскивают заднее сидение. Работники молодые, может, ровесники самого Сехуна, и у каждого накладные наушники, чтобы не слышать окружающий их шум. В проходе прохладно, над боксами висят вентиляторы, не останавливающиеся ни на мгновение. Сехун ежится в своей легкой куртке.  
Поднимается по лестнице. Второй этаж размером лишь с половину первого. У самой лестницы три двери, запертые изнутри. У стены напротив низкий диван с высокими подлокотниками, сероватый, с желто-розовыми каракулями. Заканчивается неполный этаж полутораметровым ограждением, из-за которого отлично просматривается автомойка и вход. Рядом стоит столик из какого-то бурого дерева и три разных по высоте стула. Сехун садится на самый низкий.  
— Чай, кофе? — Тэн окликает его от лестницы. Сехун оборачивается — тот открывает первую дверь.   
— Только воды, пожалуйста. Спасибо.  
— Зря. Я готовлю отличнейший кофе дальгона, — Тэн пожимает плечами. А потом кричит: — Тэмин, а тебе чего?  
— Рамён и айс-американо! — Ответ доносится из-за дальней двери. 

Сехун ждёт минут двадцать. И, честно говоря, даже не знает, чего он ждёт.  
Бэкхён считал, что это гиблое дело и Кёнсу вознамерился уволить Сехуна. А сам Кёнсу сказал, что видит в этом возможность роста. “Если ты справишься с этим, ты сможешь написать всё, что угодно”, говорил он, просматривая чью-то рукопись и черкая в ней красной пастой, будто учитель.  
Ли Тэмин, обычный владелец автомойки, вдруг прославился тем, что оказывался замешан в криминальных делах. Но не как преступник, а как добропорядочный гражданин, помогающий полиции накрывать наркокартели и ловить маньяков. Сначала он указал на точку встречи местных барыг, которые были связаны с поставками наркотиков в клуб бывшего айдола. Потом был свидетелем, как маньяк, насиловавший исключительно китаянок, сбегает с места преступления. Потом вдруг вычислил северокорейского шпиона.   
Сехун помнит эти статьи в новостях. Всё это было максимально подозрительно. Тем более, что Ли Тэмин всегда рассказывал, что всё как-то случилось само собой, нечаянно. Так, просто мимо проходил. Кёнсу посчитал, что из этого можно сделать книгу.   
Сехуну же кажется, что это идиотизм и попусту потраченное время. 

Тэн приносит поднос одновременно с тем, как подходит Ли Тэмин. Чего Сехун не ожидал, так это узких рваных джинсов и широкой кроп-футболки. Может, он немного старомоден, но в его представлении в автомойках люди выглядят не так. А ещё не могут быть такими красивыми. Ли Тэмин улыбается, прося прощения за задержку. Сехун, не замечая, сам тянет губы в улыбке, мол, ничего страшного, я как раз рассматривал работу внизу.   
— Хотите расскажу о своих ребятах? Кстати, можете называть меня просто по имени, если хотите. 

О да, Сехун ещё как хочет. 

***

Холодные пальцы пробираются под рубашку, и Сехун вздрагивает. Но не отстраняется, наоборот, жмётся ближе. Кожа почти горит, и хочется стянуть скорее ветровку, рубашку, майку под ней. Тэмин, будто услышав его мысли, хватается за ворот и тянет вниз. Губами он всё так же касается губ Сехуна.   
Сехун сбрасывает ветровку и в четыре руки они расстегивают рубашку. Пальцы мешают друг другу, цепляются за пуговицы, холодные пальцы Тэмина будто случайно касаются сосков. Сехун сдергивает рубашку и тут же забирается руками под широкую футболку Тэмина. Тот выдыхает в чужие губы, облизывает своим горячим языком, и Сехун перестаёт соображать вообще. Остаются только движения, ведомые страстью. Руки у него горячие, в отличие от ледяных пальцев Тэмина. Кажется, даже воздух вокруг них идёт вихрями. Они поочерёдно перехватывают инициативу, будто два потока накрывают друг друга волнами. Сначала Тэмин дёргает Сехуна за короткие волосы на затылке, потом Сехун сухими пальцами ведёт по его груди, цепляя возбужденные соски. Он гладит Тэмина под футболкой настолько короткой, что она едва закрывает пупок. Тэмин трётся пахом об него ногу. Если бы Тэмин не опирался спиной о стену, возможно, Сехун его завалил на пол. Он хватается за чужой ремень. 

— Господи Иисусе, тут же дети! — До них доносится возмущенный голос Чонина. — Совсем озверели, хоть в комнату бы зашли! 

Сехун хохочет так, что Тэмину приходится вести его за руку. Ладонь у него наконец теплая. Сехун ещё долго ощущает фантом его прикосновения.

***  
— Нас мало, но мы в тельняшках, как говорил мой дед. Кстати, он научил меня чистить машины. Но тогда я не умел делать это так глубоко, — Тэмин опять улыбается, и что-то в этой улыбке заставляет Сехуна напрячься. — Каждый из нас может в одиночку почистить машину за часов двенадцать.   
— А самая долгая очистка сколько длилась?   
— Сутки. Но тогда я ещё не пользовался всеми этими штуками, какими пользуемся мы сейчас. Сейчас всё проще. Я покажу. — Он встаёт и Сехун следует за ним, спускается вниз. Идёт к первому боксу, в котором стоит легковушка. — Сначала мы оббиваем машину водой, от кузова до дна. Потом откручиваем сидения. Иногда приходится скачивать для этого руководство для пользователя. И они чаще всего на английском. Для этого мы держим Тэна, он нам всё переводит.   
— Он говорит на английском?   
— Ну как говорит. Понимает намного больше, чем мы. Тэн вообще говорит на четырех языках и ни на одном он не говорит хорошо. Но всё же лучше, чем мы. Так, на чём я. А, ну да, потом мы пылесосим внутри. Потом занимаемся сидениями, они же должны ещё высохнуть. Обрабатываем чистящей жидкостью, проходимся дрель-щёткой, потом экстрактором. Вот, кстати, Чимин как раз этим занимается.  
— Привет, — Чимин — невысокий подтянутый парень с пепельными волосами — машет шлангом с узким горизонтальным наконечником.   
— Чимин, покажи ему экстрактор. — Тэмин кивком головы подбадривает Сехуна зайти в бокс.  
— Хорошо. Экстрактор — это тот же водяной пылесос. Вот тут подаётся горячая вода под напором, поднимая всю грязь из пены, а тут она засасывается. Лучшее изобретение человека.  
— Сложно им пользоваться? В смысле, сколько силы нужно, чтобы отмыть сидение? — Сехун осматривает водительское кресло, над которым Чимин работает. Одна его сторона уже светло-бежевого цвета, вторая всё ещё серовато-коричневая.  
— Без хорошей физической подготовки вряд ли получится. Либо накачаешься за год работы. Хочешь попробовать? — Чимин протягивает шланг. Сехун поворачивается к Тэмину. Тот улыбается подбадривающе и кивает. Сехун забывает, что хотел отказаться.  
Получается не сразу, сквозь прозрачный пластик насадки видно, как засасывается светлая вода. Но Чимин подсказывает, под каким углом держать и с какой силой нажимать, и вода окрашивается в грязно-бурый. Сехун испытывает что-то близкое к удовлетворению.  
— Ого, — выпаливает он, выпрямляясь. — Здорово, наверное, видеть результаты своих трудов вот так сразу.  
— Ещё как, — отвечает Тэмин. — Ненавижу, когда результаты неочевидные или незаметные.  
— Увы, это большая часть моей работы, — Сехун усмехается. — И что дальше?   
— В зависимости от степени загрязненности салона. Может понадобиться пропылесосить коврики. Ненавижу их, почему так сложно купить резиновые? — Тэмин вздыхает. — Потом мы чистим салон. Наносим кисточкой гель для очистки, после протираем микрофибровой тряпкой. Когда всё высыхает, ставим на место сидения. О, забыл сказать! Перед началом всей работы необходимо отключать аккумулятор, а то кирдык.  
— Я никогда раньше не задумывался, как чистят салоны, — признаётся Сехун, когда они поднимаются наверх снова. — Мне казалось, что этим занимаются на обычных автомойках.  
— Там могут пропылесосить, — кивает Тэмин. — Но в основном этим занимаются отдельные мойки, потому что тут важен профессионализм и страсть. Обычной мойкой может заниматься кто угодно, хоть студент в поисках подработки. А у меня только те, кто реально любит натирать до блеска ручки и зеркала.  
— И как ты их так нашел? Не думаю, что хоть раз видел объявления о наборе на работу. А я в своё время пересмотрел кучу сайтов и газет.   
— Чонин, он сейчас занимается вон тем минивэном, он мой друг детства, мы чуть ли не на одной улице жили. Когда ему понадобилась работа, я позвал его, зная, что он тот ещё дотошный зануда. Правда, в итоге этот лентяй переехал сюда вместо с дочкой, и теперь если мы не отмываем машины, то отмываем свою мебель от её художеств.   
— Он живёт здесь вместе с ребенком? Вы вообще тут живете?  
— Я да. Ну и Чонин. Только никому не говори об этом, а то ещё скажут, что неподходящие для ребенка условия и отберут. А матери она не нужна.   
— О. — Сехун делает пометку в блокноте. “Проконсультироваться с юристом”. — А остальные?  
— Тэн рядом живёт, а Чимин чаще всего спит тут на диване. Кстати, о них! Тэну нужна была работа, чтобы практиковать корейский, и я взял его, потому что нам как раз не хватало людей. А Чимин однажды забежал к нам и прятался в боксе, потому что за ним гнался его отец. Узнал, что Чимин работает вебкам-моделью. Салфеточку? — Заботливо спрашивает Тэмин, протягивая Сехуну тряпку, которую вытащил откуда-то из-за спины. Сехун кивает и вытирает лицо от воды. — Знаю, неожиданно, и, может быть, не стоит такое рассказывать сразу, но ты же всё равно будешь писать про нас книгу, так что смысл скрывать. Сейчас он уже этим не занимается этим, потому что зрители в вебкаме ужасны. Чем больше донатят, тем больше требуют. Нет, так везде, конечно, но групповой секс в прямом эфире? Камшоты на лицо? Одновременные камшоты? Это, извините, перебор. Чимин такое вообще никогда не делал, максимум, сидел красивый и голый. А эти извращенцы….  
— Действительно. — Сехун пишет ещё несколько слов в блокнот, чтобы узнать больше. Да, за эту неделю история его браузера будет настолько разнообразной, что Бэкхён обзавидуется. — А как ты начал заниматься очисткой? Когда решил зарабатывать ею на жизнь?

Сехун проводит в автомойке почти пять часов, увлеченный рассказами Тэмина. Его интересно слушать, порой Сехун забывает даже делать записи. Следить за его жестами, отмечать каждую перемену интонации, когда Тэмин по ролям разыгрывает какой-нибудь диалог. Запоминать каждую улыбку. Кажется, Сехуну никогда столько не улыбались, и никогда не делали это так. Конечно, к Тэмину уже приходили журналисты, чтобы расспросить его о помощи полиции, но Сехун не ощущает себя очередным интервьюером. Кажется, Тэмину не надоедает рассказывать о своих ребятах, о своей работе. И его не раздражают вопросы Сехуна, он отвечает на каждый подробно, детально описывая каждый момент. Сехун уходит полный сил и энергии сразу же набросать черновик вступительной главы.

Только через три дня он обнаруживает несостыковки в историях Тэмина. И полное отсутствие рассказов о нём самом. Всё, что Сехун слушал, касалось людей и вещей вокруг Тэмина. Но о нём — ни слова.  
Сехуна обжигает азартом.

***

— Я догонял его на машине брата, потому что знал город лучше. И почему-то этот дурак бежал по этим узким улочкам, где две машины уже с трудом разъедутся. Но никого не было, ночь, и он бежит, как олень, исключительно в свете фар, то есть прямо. И сначала это было забавно, а потом мне надоело и я чуть-чуть газанул, чтобы сзади его задеть. Он не пострадал, не делай такое лицо. Но перестал бежать. Я вышел из машины и ещё сел сверху на него, чтобы точно не дергался. И потом уже подъехала полиция и забрала его.  
— Твой брат коп, почему он вообще дал тебе машину, — Сехун устало трёт глаза. — И зачем ты сел на него, у него могли быть внутренние повреждения.   
— Но мне — и немного ему — повезло, что их не было. — Тэмин пожимает плечами и вгрызается в острое куриное крылышко.   
— Ты не можешь всё объяснить везением, Тэмин.   
— Могу. И ты сможешь, ты же у нас пишешь книгу.  
— Когда ты мне расскажешь правду? — Сехун поднимает на Тэмина взгляд. Пронзительный, немного злой. — Я не могу раз в неделю приходить и слушать эти бредни. Это работа, Тэмин, и я не могу её выполнять, потому что не знаю, как это вообще можно записать.   
— Я рассказываю тебе правду, и если ты настолько узколоб, что не можешь принять, что кому-то действительно может везти, то мне очень жаль. — Тэмин бросает обглоданную косточку на салфетку, полную таких же костей. Тэмин ест так, что ни кусочка мяса не остаётся. И ест много, сейчас он доедает второе ведро. Сехун вроде как помогает, но от раздражения аппетит совсем пропал.  
— Это не правда, Тэмин. Или там есть какой-то процент правды, совсем маленький, чтобы я его рассмотрел и поверил.   
— Ты мне не веришь, — тихо повторяет Тэмин. Отчего-то он выглядит расстроенным или даже обиженным. Сехун таким его ещё не видел.  
Внезапно из колонок, которыми обычно редко пользуются, доносится “Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be”, наложенное на какой-то то ли лоу-фай, то ли дрим-поп.   
— Что это? — Устало спрашивает Сехун, ожидая услышать многословный ответ.   
— Тэн переосмысляет “Битлз”, — отвечает Тэмин. И замолкает. Сехун, неожиданно для себя самого, не ждёт продолжения. Кажется, им обоим надо помолчать. И, может быть, отдельно друг от друга. Сехун уходит не прощаясь.

Почему-то это злит и расстраивает. Что Тэмин не раскрывается ему. Они уже пять месяцев видятся раз или два в неделю. Обсуждают новости, рисунки мелкой Чонина, нового парня Чимина, гитару Тэна, что постоянно валяется так, чтобы всем мешать. Тэмин рассказывает свои истории, и с каждым разом они всё менее правдоподобные. Сехун пытался взять интервью у его брата, но тот сослался на служебные тайны и дал от ворот поворот. Он даже ещё не начал писать вторую главу. Кёнсу уже не был настроен так оптимистично, начал волноваться, что Сехун не справится. А ведь под эту книгу выделили деньги. Зачем, почему — Сехун уже даже не пытался понять. Он просто не хотел подставлять Кёнсу и предавать его доверие. Даже Бэкхён перестал шутить про увольнение. 

Но было задето не чувство несправедливости. Да, Сехун относился серьёзнее, чем Тэмин, да, на Тэмина не было никакого давления, Сехун изначально это понимал.  
Задеты оказались чувства. Сехун сам не заметил, как поддался обаянию Тэмин, как упал в его сети, позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх. Он больше не думал о том, чтобы отмечать феноменологию рассказов Тэмина — как он говорит, какие жесты использует, когда меняет громкость или высоту голоса. Он просто запоминал, как Тэмин смеётся, когда ему действительно смешно, и когда он скрывает за смехом неловкость или раздражение. Он следил за пальцами Тэмина и не думал о языке жестов. Теперь, если Тэмин часто касался лица, Сехун не думал, что это может значить, что он врёт или волнуется или что там было в словаре жестов. Он думал лишь о том, что пальцы у Тэмина наверняка холодные, потому что на кухоньке не было горячей воды. И что ему хочется согреть их дыханием или просто подержать меж своих ладоней. 

Больно. Сехун возвращается домой, и только одно слово крутится у него в голове.   
Больно.

Ближе к ночи Тэмин присылает сообщение. “Прости”. Сехун удаляет его почти сразу.

***

Сехуна будит звонок телефона. С трудом продрав глаза, Сехун не сразу вспоминает где он. Но первым делом отвечает, потому что надрывающееся “Kissing you oh my love”, стоящее на Бэкхёна, не прекращается.   
— Что? — Голос чуть хрипит, Сехун прочищает горло и повторяет: — Что?  
— Ты не поверишь, но я продал права на экранизацию! Они в восторге от твоей книги.  
— При том, что это полный бред? Я даже не помню, как это написал. Может, как Хэмингуэй, пьяным.  
— Какая разница, Сехун? Книга стала бестселлером, по ней снимут фильм, всё супер.  
— Да, ты прав, всё супер. — Сехун вздыхает. В его сознание наконец проникают звуки и запахи. Увлажнитель воздуха, забытый на столе арбуз в пластиковой упаковке, жужжащий холодильник. Точно. Он в гримерке Тэмина. — Я пойду, хён, дела есть.  
Сехун не дожидается ответа и отключается. С силой трет лицо ладонями и встаёт за водой.

Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом. Кто бы ни стоял за ней, разговаривая, то замолчал, едва увидев Сехуна. Чёрт.   
— Я не знал, что ты пришёл, — произносит Тэмин, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
— Это моя книга, я не мог не прийти. — Держать себя в руках оказывается сложнее, голос предательски срывается.   
— И она хороша, — Тэмин улыбается. Точнее, пытается, Сехун знает все его улыбки. Эта — лишь тень, бледное подобие. — Из моих несвязных мемуаров ты написал целый приключенческий детектив. И даже Тэна не забыл.   
— Мне за это хорошо заплатили. Издатель доволен. Бэкхён доволен. Ты, видимо, тоже. Моя работа выполнена.  
— Не уходи. — Тэмин закрывает собой проход. — Давай поговорим.  
— Я не хочу. И не буду. Потому что не знаю, что из того, что ты мне скажешь, будет правдой.   
— Я всегда говорил тебе правду. Кроме тех случаев, когда ты спрашивал про мои приключения.   
— Ты даже не отрицаешь, что всё выдумал. Почему? Потому что ты агент под прикрытием? Ты работаешь на полицию? Твой брат из спецслужб?   
— Я не могу ответить, прости. — Тэмин опускает голову. — Я бы хотел, но не могу.  
— Ясно. Я только одного никак не пойму — зачем я тебе был нужен. Для чего был… — Сехун взмахивает руками, не способный произнести вслух: — Было всё это? Не связанное с работой?  
— Ты имеешь в виду секс, Сехун? — Голос у Тэмина наконец обретает силу и громкость. — Мне казалось, это был взаимный интерес. Не надо сейчас перекидывать на меня всю ответственность, тебе не пятнадцать. Я не соблазнял тебя намеренно, что бы ты там себе ни выдумал.   
— Уже не имеет значения, что я себе выдумал или нет. Прошло полгода. Надеюсь, я не увижу тебя ещё столько же.  
— Ты… Да и хер с тобой. — Тэмин проходит мимо Сехуна и падает на диван. — Пошёл нахрен из моей гримерки. 

Сехун уходит, полный какого-то злого удовлетворения. Может, для этого он пришёл. Плевать ему на книгу, это мусор, про который забудут через пару лет. Он пришёл, чтобы разобраться с Тэмином. Или, может, чтобы убедиться, что ему тоже больно. А если нет, то сделать ему так же больно, как Тэмин ему.  
Это глупо, это по-детски, вот так мстить, но прошло полгода, а Сехун так и не смог простить Тэмина. Хотя, казалось бы, Тэмин ему ничего не должен был. Они не договаривались ни о чём. Но отчего-то Сехун решил, что после того, как у них начались эти сексуальные отношения, Тэмин станет больше рассказывать. Больше раскрываться.

Может, это не Тэмин хотел чего-то добиться? Может, это Сехун действовал грязно? Ведь время шло, а полезной информации так и не было. Надо было что-то придумать, чтобы не остаться вообще без ничего. 

Сехун выходит на улицу. Закуривает — эта привычка появилась в процессе создания книги. Наверное, он сегодня ещё выпьет. День хороший, солнечный, теплый. Стоит его закончить хорошо и постараться не думать о Тэмине. Хотя этим он занимается последние месяцев шесть.

Сехун делает шаг в сторону дороги, чтобы словить такси, как сверху раздаётся голос. Голос Тэмина.  
— Приходи сегодня в мойку. Я тебе расскажу.   
— С чего вдруг? — Сехун оборачивается. Тэмина плохо видно, только его тёмные очертания на фоне отражающегося от светлой плитки солнца. Волосы не такие растрепанные, как год назад, но зато голос. Голос такой же — чуть игривый и беззаботный. Остается только гадать, сколько усилий Тэмин прикладывает, чтобы звучать именно так.  
— Просто. Монетку подбросил.  
Сехун молчит. Молчит долго. Кажется, Тэмин уже готов закрыть окно и забыть этот их диалог. Сехун бросает сигарету в стоящую рядом урну.  
— Только пусть коктейли готовит не Чонин. Я принесу ужин.  
Тэмин улыбается. Очень ярко, так, что может затмить солнце. Сехун не сводит с него глаз.

Всё было так просто. Но, как и всё простое в этой жизни, находилось далеко и казалось неразрешимо сложным. Сехун улыбается в ответ.

***

— И ладно бы только кофейные пятна, но кетчуп? Им самим не было противно ездить на такой машине? Гадость. И короче, я включил экстрактор…  
— Тэмин, — Сехун перебивает его и отставляет в сторону стакан с виски. — Можно я тебя поцелую?  
— Я думал, ты и не спросишь. — Тэмин тянется первый. Или нет.   
Но целуются они над столом с тарелками пасты Альфредо, и если не это романтика, то что.

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю этот текст, потому что я умудрилась запихнуть запихнуть туда все ключи, почти не страдая. И потому что тут почти нет ООС Тэмина, он и в жизни тот ещё фуфлогон. Тэмином здесь я особенно горжусь.


End file.
